During recent years various depilatory devices have come on the market, and at least one of them has been a very substantial commercial success.
It is one of the drawbacks of the conventional devices, whether these are based on rotating helixes or on slotted rubber members or the like, that they engage the hair and ultimately pull it out causing discomfort and some pain. A variety of such devices has been proposed, but as most of them cause actual pain, people are reluctant to use them. Even so-called "improved models" suffer from the same drawback.
The present invention surprisingly overcomes this drawback and results in an effective depilation with substantially no discomfort or pain.